Camp Half-Blood School
by I am the Skai
Summary: NOT THE REGULAR THING. Set 10 years into the future, after the Giant war. Xanthia Nietos is swept into the demigods world without the regular clarifying events of the normal demigods. Her claiming only make life harder. But when trouble brews inside the safe haven set up by the Jackson's (Annabeth and Percy), she must fight to save her new home. PS. Pic is my idea of a character.
1. Chapter 1

**So... I'm kind of back...ish. I still have an my major exams coming up. This story kind of came up out of a dream... and I just made up an ending for the summary; but I enjoyed.**

Chapter 1

"Aright then class, settle down!" the teacher walked in and quieted the class, introducing himself as Mister Wilder. He looked about 20, a little young to be a teacher but he didn't look inexperienced.

"Time for Roll call." He clipped, once we were silent. Everyone groaned but quieted down just the same.

The teacher, as most teachers do, rattled though the first twenty names on the register with ease before pausing, almost ceremoniously, on my name.

"X- Xan-…" Mr Wilder struggled over the word.

"It's Xanthia, sir." I sighed. Most of the class looked over at me, seated on the other side of the class from the front desk, closest to the door.

"Okay, Miss… Nietos?" he stumbled over my last name.

"Yes sir," I nodded at his efforts, most teachers couldn't pronounce the last name either. Once, a teacher even resorted to calling me 'Miss N', for the whole year.

Mr Wilder went through the rest of the names easily, then dismissing us to our first class.

"Hey, pretty girlie…" I nearly had a heart attack at lunch when a creepy voice whispered in my ear.

"Um, hi…" I turned to see a tall, heavy-set boy with misshaped teeth and shades on, weird. I focused on saving my lunch from pitching over the edge on the table.

"Will you play with me…" he grunted almost pleadingly.

I glanced up at him, confused. We were in high school and this boy still wanted to play?!

"Um, sorry I can't…" I tried. "I have, um, studying to…"

"But you _have_ to play with me!" The boy stomped his foot, making the floor shake slightly.

"Hey man, cool it. She said no," another teen said from the growing crowd of students that I just realised was present.

"Who was talking to you!" the bigger boy screamed before picking the other boy up and sending him flying across the room. He landed on his back just short of another lunch table. The cafeteria erupted with noise, girls screaming, boys yelling; many people rushed out but some, like me, just sat there scared stiff.

"Now will you play?" the boy with the shades turned back to me. Unconsciously, I scooted down on the bench, a little farther away from him.

"Oh wait. Changed my mind!" his whole manner seemed to change as the boy ripped off his shades and stretched. "It's lunch time!"

Before his words could even register in my mind, he thrust his hand out, grabbing me by the crown of my head. His fingers dug into my temples as he sprouted upward, the top of his head brushing the roof twenty feet above.

"Hey big guy…" I watch as a blond haired boy muscled his way through the crowd. "You can't just go around throwing people around and lifting them up by their heads."

"You're right," the giant roared, chuckling, "maybe I should hold her by her toes…" Just like that, he threw me into the air, not unlike how you would flip a stone or a small stick. Rocketing upwards through the air felt great, but as plummeted downwards at a million miles an hour I prayed that some miracle would keep me from becoming a grease-spot in the _ high School cafeteria. With a jolt, I was yanked upwards by my ankles.

"Isn't that better, sweetie?" The monster held me up to his face, staring at me with one huge, milky eye in the middle of his forehead. He opened his ugly maw, obviously planning to swallow whole in one bite.

'I take it back…' I thought furiously, 'I want to be a grease-spot!'

"Stop!"A voice floated up from the still highly populated cafeteria floor. The blond boy was standing almost directly below us, glaring up at the monster.

"Drop the girl and no-one gets hurt!" he ordered.

"Except the girl…" I muttered dryly as I tried desperately to right myself. Maybe if I could get a holding place for my hand if/when he let me go…

My thoughts were cut short with the sensation of plummeting to the ground, for a second time. I screamed, 'The gods have a cruel sense of humour…' was the only thought that resonated through my mind. Wait, gods… Where had I gotten that from?

"No!" the boy's voice reached me again, it sounded dangerously close. There was a thump and the whoosh of air leaving lungs, the feeling of a body colliding into mine.

Coughing at the sudden lack of air in my lungs, I sat up, blinking the black spots out of my vision.

"Holy Zeus, you're heavier than you look…" The boy's voice groaned from below me.

"Sorry…" I muttered, blushing furiously, I got off him and turned to help him up, nearly colliding with his head as he stood up straight. Luckily, I backed up before we could collide.

"Who told you to fall from the sky anyway?" the blond boy glared at me with unusual dull green eyes, rubbing his back.

"Who told you to ask the cyclops to drop me on my head?" I shot back, annoyed. It was his fault I fell…

A blood-curdling scream brought me back to the present. The cyclops had picked up a table and was poised to wack us with it like a pair of giant bugs.

"Oh dear…" He looked upset at being found out, "I wanted this to be quick and painful..."

Out of nowhere, the blond boy pulled a bronze throwing knife that looked suspiciously similar to a Kunai, from Naruto except for its colour. With amazing accuracy, he threw the knife at the cyclops, landing it in the middle of its milky eye.

The creature roared in pain and clawed at its eye, trying to pull out the knife, but only managed to push it deeper in.

"I'll find you half-blood!" the monster roared, "And rip you limb from limb!"

"Ok, time to go…" the boy muttered in a small voice, yanking me off towards the doors. Stupidly, I followed him.

"Do you even know where you're going?!" I screamed at the boy running ahead of me. He didn't response. "Hey, kid!"

"Don't call me kid!" he yelled back, "Aren't I older that you?"

"I don't even know you! What else do you want to call you?" I protested, "Unless you'd rather be called half-blood?"

"Sure…" he looked distracted.

"Isn't that degrading, derogatory?" I questioned, confused. "Just tell me your name, will you?"

"It's actually a privilege to be a half-blood…" for the first time since we'd left the cafeteria the boy glanced back at me.

"Dude, what's your name?" I sighed, exasperatedly, grabbing him by the shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere with some kid I don't even know!"

"It's Roan," he snapped, dragging his shoulder away from my hand, "And, we'd better get going, unless you _want_ to get eaten by that cyclops?!"

"Xanthia." I stated my name swiftly, "Now, how are you planning on 'getting going'?" I asked, in an English accent.

"Well, my dear," Roan followed in suit. "We are going to leave through the front door."

"Is that why we're going in the opposite direction from said door…"I rolled my eyes as Roan stopped dead in his tracks.

"You knew we were going the wrong way and you still followed me without a word!?" Roan was waving his hands around and walking in circles like a mad-man, screaming about how I would be the death of him.

"Roan! Roan!" I tried to get him to stop going in circles for his own sake. If we were ever gonna get out of here alive he needed to calm down so we could make a plan. Finally, fed up with his sudden bout insanity, I yanked him backwards by his pony-tail; a relatively long, blond pony-tail, caught up at the nape of his neck.

"Will you calm down!?" I yelled in his ear once he'd finally stopped moving, "You're gonna bring that cyclops straight to us!"

"Too late…" A sing-song voice crooned behind us. "You made a bad choice girlie. Never follow the blond half-blood, he never knows where he's going…"

Roan winced, as if he had been slapped.

"Anyway… You don't need to worry about that now." The cyclops grinned, "You look like you'd taste good with ketchup…"

I wracked my brain for a plan… I could grab one of Roan's knifes, but I didn't know where he kept them, or how to throw one accurately. I _definitely_ didn't have the strength to beat that thing in hand-to-hand combat… Maybe if I had a distraction…

"Okay Roan, time to go." I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the next corner.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" the cyclops sneered, lumbering after us. Save, this was going exactly to plan…

* * *

**Yeah... so. Hope ya'll liked it. For those who didn't read the top message; I still have exams coming up (CXC, for those who want to know) and I'm supposed to be studying. So this story will probably stop around chapter five, which I where I've stopped now.  
If u have any ideas for this; IM me. **

**Lates;  
****Skai  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! So there was confusion with chapter 1... probably. So heres two. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick said no.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come on big fella!" I yelled up at the cyclops, "You gotta be faster to catch me!"

"I thought the point was for him _not_ to catch us!" Roan hissed as he ran beside me. He seemed more subdued than how he had been in the cafeteria, the cyclops' comment had obviously gotten to him.

"He won't." I said simply, smiling, "I have a plan…"

"Suddenly I'm extremely worried." Roan sighed.

I rolled my eyes but ran on, now all I needed was to darken the hallway, just a fraction. I wasn't sure why I needed to do that, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Shut up and stall for me." I growled, ducking into a janitor's closet, "I'll need a distraction."

"What do you want me to do? Dance in circles?" Roan stood uncertainly in the doorway. I ignored him looking for the breaker box. If I could turn off the light in the corridor, I felt like I could do… _something_.

"Hello? Earth to freaky Hispanic girl!" Roan tugged on my ponytail.

"I already told you, _tonto_. It's Xanthia." I prised his hand free with a wince. "And be quiet, the cyclops can still hear us, even though he won't see us…"

On my self-appointed cue, I pushed down the lever that read, Emergency Jumpstart Box. I from countless times fixing the electricity with my dad that the power would go out if this lever was pushed down, especially in a close-circuit area like this school. For an electrician, my dad seemed a lot better at putting out the light than turning them back on…which was probably why he barely ever got paid.

"Hey, um, Xanthia…" Roan sounded really scared. "Is it just me or is it really dark in here…"

Strangely enough, I hadn't even realised that it was dark in the janitor's closet. To me it looked like a cloud had passed overhead, but then again I'd always been able to see well in semi-darkness.

"Yeah, I just cut the lights…" I started.

"Why the hell would you want to…!?" I shushed Roan quiet before he could get really loud.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him. "We have to be quiet or this plan won't work."

"What plan?!" he hissed back, I noticed his face looked worried in the darkness. His hands grouped wildly for something as he spun in circles.

I caught his wrist, "Hey, cool it, worry wart. I got this."

"You can see where you're going?" Roan sounded dubious.

"Yeah, let's go…" I opened the door and walked into the dimly lit hallway.

"_Di immortals_! Its pitch black out here!" Roan gripped my wrist now, making my fingers tingle from lack a blood. I resisted the urge to piont out to him that we were still in the hallway.

'That's the point…' I thought viciously, but I just shushed him again. Roan glared at me but then, suddenly the cyclops laughed in the darkness. Roan jumped and grabbed my upper-arm with his other hand, like a frightened kid.

"The boy does not like darkness…" the cyclops chuckled to no-one in particular. I felt something looming in the darkness to my left and lunged away, pulled Roan after me; which was quite a feat since he was frozen in fear. Finally I got him into the best, most secluded area I could find, which happened to be back in the janitor's closet.

"Don't touch _anything_." I hissed at Roan, "And don't come out until I come to get you."

"Aye, aye captain." He muttered, sounding very put out at being told what to do. I dug out a prized possession that I always kept with me. It was a rubber-made set of Chinese hand-cuffs.

"Here, entertain yourself." I threw them at him, the handcuffs bounced off his head and into his lap. As I went out the door I heard him mumble

"What is this… a bomb?" I rolled my eyes at his doubtfulness.

"Oh half-blood, where are you?" the cyclops crooned as I waltz outside, into the darkness. Forcing myself to keep my calm, a sauntered away from the closet where I'd left Roan, careful not to make any noise.

"Right under your nose." I said clearly. Stupidly, the cyclops looked down at his ugly bear feet, although he couldn't see anything.

"Idiot, you can't see…" I rolled my eyes in the darkness.

"Alas," the monster sounded like it was signing, "But neither can you!" It yelled and charged at me. I sidestepped easily, resisting the urge to laugh at him and give away my position. Suddenly, I felt something cold wrap itself around my ankle. I glanced down and saw a thick black coil around my ankle.

'Do not scream…" a soft voice purred in my head, 'I will not hurt you…'

'Who are you?' I thought, trying my hardest to keep calm.

'That is irrelevant…' the voice hissed, suddenly sounding annoyed. The coil wrapped tighter, causing me to wince. All at once the coil loosened, like it had realized it was causing me pain. 'Right now, you need a weapon…' the voice returned to its soothing tone.

I immediately scanned the hall, looking for anything small enough for me to lift but big enough to knock the cyclops out, even for a little. The voice in my head chuckled good-naturedly, like I'd just told it a good joke.

'Do not be so naïve my child,' it scolded, 'a mortal object cannot injure a child of the darkness…' the voice continued to snicker though.

"Then what do you expect me to use!?" I snapped at it finally, forgetting about my enemy. I leapt out of the way just as the cyclops' foot landed where I had been standing. Strangely enough, I didn't feel the cold coil leave my leg as I jumped through the air.

'That was close…' the voice still sounded like it was laughing at me, 'you almost died there, my child.'

'No thanks to you…' I though, rolling my eyes.

'You need a weapon, my child.' The voice ignored my comment.

'Okay… Do you see any non-'mortal' weapons laying around here?' this voice was beginning to annoy me now.

'Just run towards the cyclops, I will protect you.'

'Are you insane?' I couldn't help but ask. Instead of a response, I felt the coil get colder for a fraction of a second, like a shock of electricity. "Ow…" I hissed, giving away my position as I flew down the corridor towards the cyclops.

'Put out your left hand…' the voice muttered, almost as if it were apologizing. I did as it asked and felt a smooth cylinder slip into my hand, at the same time the coil around my ankle disappeared.

'What's …' I started, utterly confused.

'It is a scythe; made of black Stygian Iron.' The voice informed me. 'Just give him a good slice and he'll be a goner.'

Experimentally, I swung the scythe out in front of me, looking down at my feet to make sure I didn't trip or drop. It connected with something, something that yelped in pain.

'It's going to have to be a deeper cut than that…' the voice jibbed. 'Can't you swing any harder…?'

Annoyed, I stood firmly and took a swing. The blade connected squarely this time, creating a deep gash in the Cyclops' side. The cut oozed bark blood for a little before the monster began to disintegrate slowly, from the cut outwards and up his sides. He was screaming all the while, yelling that he had been the last if something and he didn't want to go back.

'Wow, haven't seen one die and be so lively about it…' the voice sounded like it was rolling its eyes.

'So, who are you exactly…?' I asked, 'I didn't quite catch it the last time you didn't say it…' The voice just snickered before saying.

'I'm giving you this anklet.' The voice informed me as the scythe shrunk and turned into a black coil around my ankle again. 'You can communicate to me through it and it turns into any weapon associated with darkness. Just think of darkness to active it.'

"Okay…, thanks random freaky voice…" I sighed aloud.

"Xanthia!" I heard Roan call form what must have been the edge of the janitor's closet, "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm coming in to turn on the lights…" I responded, walking towards him. I let my mind wonder to the battle I'd just had. Who was that voice and why did it/they help me in my fight. I couldn't help but wonder if the anklet was really a tracking device of some kind.

Roan had both his pointer fingers stuck in the Chinese hand cuffs when I walked by him; keeping my best straight face I said

"I see you're skilled at getting out of handcuffs, that's good…" Roan jumped and cursed when he hit his shoulder on the wall trying to get at me. I just rolled my eyes and flicked up the lever on the Emergency Jumpstart Box. The whole room hummed ominously, to the point where I was ready to get Roan out the door in case the room would blow up. Luckily, it didn't, instead, bright red lights came on and alarms blared through the entire school.

"Oh great…" Roan and I said in unison.

* * *

**So there it is; in the flesh. Hope you liked it. Any suggestions, PM me.  
-Skai  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3; hope U love it. Please REVEIW; story needs help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even have the time for this; supposed to be working.**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, time to go…" Roan hissed, taking my wrist and running through the hallway, back the way we had come minutes before.

"Wait, there's an emergency exit back that way!" I yelled over the din. "It should be open now that the alarms have been sounded."

"Smart mortal," Roan sounded praising yet degrading at the same time. "Lead the way"

'She is no mere mortal, foolish boy…' the voice from before was back, but not resonating from the anklet, but from the dancing shadows all around us.

"Who are you!?" Roan yelled aloud, not breaking his stride.

'That is irrelevant.' The voice said, like it had with me, but in a much colder tone; almost loathing. 'Is it not your duty to take this child to that school in Long Island? The vice principals there gave their word that they would see this done…'

I had no idea what the voice was talking about but Roan almost tripped over his own two feet when he heard that. When he regained his footing, he stared at me for a long time, nearly running into a couple walls.

'Well, should I bring my wrath down on you or your vice principals?' the voice crooned.

"Don't bring innocent people into this!" I yelled at the voice. Neither it nor Roan seemed to hear me.

"There is no need to punish, my lady, I will bring her to the school. You have my word." Roan sounded strangely hollow and far away, and was looking at the floor. He glanced up at me again and, as if shocked that I was looking, looked away again and bolted out the Emergency exit door and into the crowd.

When I finally found him, Roan was sitting on the hood of a teacher's car in the parking lot, playing with a strand of grass.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a half blood?" Roan sounded pissed.

"A what!?" I was offended, it's not comforting for a Latin American to be called a half blood. I always took any insults with 'half' very seriously.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Roan protested, "You clearly knew that woman's voice! Who is she, your mother?!"

"I don't know her!" I yelled at him, "I don't know what 'School' you guys were talking about!"

"Really? Then why are you speaking in fluent Greek right now?" he raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge me.

"Roan, what are you talking about!?"

"_Di immortals!_ You really don't know, do you?" The last part came out as a whisper, like he really couldn't believe it.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I said, exasperatedly, "Now what's going on?"

"We have to get to the school now." He said shortly, getting up and walking towards the school gate.

"The one the voice was talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah." Was his only response as we walked along the sidewalk. Then suddenly, he stopped, digging in his pocket for something and muttering to himself. Finally dragged out a huge gold coin about the size of a cookie.

"What's that?"

"Taxi fee…"

"Um, no New York taxi is going to take that." I informed him. Ignoring me, Roan flicked the coin into the middle of the street, where it landed with a clunk, before sinking into the ground like it was quicksand.

"Wh-what?!" was about all I could manage as a dark grey cab drove up and a door flew open.

"Let's go…" Roan dragged me into the cab. The interior was a little cleaner than a regular NYC taxi cab but pretty much the same as any other.

"Ah, it's the unlucky one." Crooned a voice female from the front seat.

"And he brought an even less lucky friend." Another vaguely female voice from the front.

"Let's get going…" a third voice hastened. Cautiously I sat up properly and peered into the rear-view mirror at the driver. I found three faces, two with sagging empty eye sockets and one with an ugly, blood-shot eye in it. Shockingly enough, the driver didn't have the eyes but was navigating better than most drivers on the road, but also much faster.

"Who are these old ladies?" I asked Roan.

"We are the Fates." The voices said as one.

"And you are a very unlucky girl on a whole." One

"Much less being stuck with the boy…"

"So unlucky."

"Alright, enough!" Roan snapped.

"Ooh, trying to impress some one?" the Fates seemed content on making Roan's life a living hell… then it hit me.

"Wait you said these are the Fates?" I stared at Roan, "As in _the Fates_ from Greek Mythology?"

"Not very smart is she…?" one of the Fates muttered.

"Took her quite a while before she realized." The other added

"Maybe it's a part of her lineage… You know 'dark' and 'dense.'" The last one quipped. I did my best to ignore them.

"Well, are they?" I prompted Roan.

"Yes…" he sighed finally, "it's the same exact Fates from Greek Mythology. I'm not the best person to explain it but basically everything you know about Greek Mythology, and even the stuff you don't know, is true…" He paused after that, letting it sink in,

"What a lousy explanation…" the Fates said in unison.

We both ignored them, then he continued;

"The gods can have children who are half human. They're called demigods and they normally portray characteristics of their godly parent. Judging from the way you fought today I think you're one too. Maybe a child of…"

"Shhhh!" the Fates hissed in unison again. "She will find you at CBH."

"CHB, that boarding school that Percy and Annabeth Chase-Jackson run out by Long Island?" I stared at Roan even more confused.

"That's where us Greek Demigods stay to keep away from the monsters." Roan explain placidly. "It used to be a camp buy Mr and Mrs Chase-Jackson converted it into a boarding school a little while after the laws war against Gaia."

"You said 'us'," I asked, "does that mean you're a demigod too?" Roan nodded, almost smiling.

"Really, whose you godly parent?" The words sounded odd coming from my mouth.

"Um, he's my Dad, Chronos, the primordial god of time…"

Without thinking, I said, "Never heard of him."

The Fates guffawed at Roan's misery for what seemed like hours… I squished myself into a corner of the back seat, trying to stay as far away from Roan as possible. The scenery outside was no different from any American sub-urban area, but different all the same. Since I'd seen the Cyclops I had been noticing some really strange things popping out at me.

I saw random monsters walking around aimlessly, even when we were in the city; and no-one seemed to notice them at all. There were a few that looked vaguely human and others completely… monster-like, crawling or sliding along the ground.

"The Mist…" Roan growled, obviously still mad at me for humiliating him.

"What?" I asked, completely lost.

"The mortals can't see the monsters cuz of the Mist. It's a veil that blocks mortal eyes of the real world as we see it."

"Oh, um thanks…" I felt awkward now, after I'd humiliated him.

"Don't sweat it," he seemed to read my mind, "These old goons laugh at me all the time."

"So what happens at this school…"I muttered, trying to restart the conversation from before, "is it like classrooms and stuff or…" I stopped talking as Roan shook his head.

"The school was a camp, almost ten years ago…" Roan mused, "After the last war…" He looked at me, as if expecting me to go; 'oh, yes, the last great war. I remember it well, I was 5.'

**(AN; BoO spoilers ALL OVER!LOOK OUT BELOW!)**

"Um, okay," I raised an eyebrow at him. Roan shook his head, as if recollecting his thoughts.

"Right so, in about 2014, the world was at threat to Gaia, the earth mother, rising. She had been put to sleep thousands of years ago by her grandchildren, the gods, but her children the giants worked to revive her, despite the demigods' best efforts…." There was a pause there like it cost a lot of lives, possibly bloodshed.

"Yeah, so… um. The Jackson were about 18 when Gaia rose again; not yet married, but my uncle Nick says they were as good as. Back then there was a big rift between the Greek and Roman camps. Pretty petty if you ask me; some foolishness about a war that happened in the 1900s."

"That was WW2, you ugly duckling." The fate on the right snarled.

"Whatever." Roan rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help it, my mouth fell. How could he so insignificant about World War 2? My dad said his grandpa fought in that was before they ran from Spain, from the social and political problems there.

"So yeah," Roan drew me back out of memory, "We nearly avoided an into demigod battle just in time to beat the earth mother onto submission so the Leo Valdez, the revered hero could burn her to death using his fire powers."

"Who was his godly parent?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm never quite sure," Ronan admitted, "I've always assumed that in was Hyperion or something…"

"No you nit-whit." One of the old women snapped, "That Valdez twerp is a son of Hephaestus."

"That, can't be right," Roan rolled his eyes, "Firstly, I know Hephaestus kids, and none of them have fire power. That and you say 'is' like he's still alive. Everyone knows that he died saving the world from Gaia."

The lady muttered something that sounded like 'ignorant fool,' but didn't say else for the rest of the trip. We soon pulled up at a grassy hill, at the edge of the highway, with a giant pine tree standing on the crest.

"C'mon," Ronan beckoned to me as he climbed out of the cab without a second glance at the drivers.

"Um, thank you." I said shyly, not really sure how they'd react since they were so strict with Roan.

"Good bye, my dear." The driver, who had the eye, smiled at me before turning to her sister, "Such good manners."

"What took you so long," Roan was already halfway up the hill when I came out on the cab. "Camp's just over the hill!" He ran a head, spurring me to sprint after him. I slowed near the brow of the hill, just ahead of the tree, while Roan charged ahead, already jogging down the slight slope on the other side. I stepped forward eagerly to follow him; and promptly slammed face-first into an invisible force field.

* * *

**There we are... please tell m your thoughts and PM me with ideas. Ps don't feel bad if I don't respond right away. I got school and extras till like 6 every day. *sigh* CXC=No life (a true equation)  
**

**Laters****-Skai**


End file.
